bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Sleep (Credits)
Credits taken from "The Big Sleep", Season 1, episode 29, 29th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Andy Yerkes Directed by Mitchell Kriegman Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Co-Producer Andy Yerkes Associate Producer Stacey Adams Associate Director Dean Gordon Assistant Directors Pat Minietta Larry Solomon Stage Manager Anne Louise Wallace Production Designer Cabot McMullen Supervising Music Producer Peter Lurye Post Production Supervisor Erica Levin Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Ed Christie Kip Rathke Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Mary Brehmer Rob Gardner Segment Producer Ilene Merenstein Shadow Puppet Segment Jon Ludwig Art Director David Ellis Lighting Designers Andrea Curtis Randy Nordstrom Graphics Designer Cathy Hundt Graphics Par Surasaksin Production Coordinator Richard Buhrman Script Supervisor Lindsey Aikens Script Coordinator Samantha Osby Editors Ken Sirulnick Rob Hall Marybeth Benivegna Jim Snarski Post Production Team Lisa Binassarie Ilene Merenstein Michael Orloff Lesley Stewart Freddie Hernandez Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Production Accountants Dominique Bruballa Maria Marini Joyce HsiehJoyce Hsieh Production Staff Katya O'Hagan Terrence Reid Jim Calcaterra Jason Arambulo Susan Kopensky Hope Allen Chad Cruikshank Jason Bliss Madeline S. McEneney Interns Dara Resnik Eric Handler Carrie Gillen Neil McNally Michael Schupbach Mike Meere Phil Alcabes Matty Randazzo Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Paul Patelmo John Hopkins Kimberly L. Maisel Bruce Dunkins Jennifer Weil Jennifer C. Brooks Karyn Kaplan Marc Delforte Kevin Romaine Frank Biondo Bob Lewis Eric Levy Bill DePaolo Production Assistants Jennifer C. Brooks Karyn Kaplan Marc Delforte Assistant Accountant Mike Meere Assistant to Producer Kimberly L. Maisel Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Assistant to Art Director Jennifer Weil Technical Director Phil Alcabes Video Matty Randazzo Utilities Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Paul Patelmo John Hopkins Carpenters Kevin Romaine Frank Biondo Props Bob Lewis Eric Levy Videotape Mark Katz Audio Peter Hefter Victor Smith Electricians Eugene Meienhofer Jason Horn Michael Grimes Bobby Vazac Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Technical Team Dan Stewart Pat Minietta Larry Solomon Jim Scurti Matty Randazzo John Hopkins Jack Cooke Peter Hefter Victor Smith Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Mark Katz Jim Washburn Phil Alcabes Shawn Harkins Jerry Cancel Bobby Vazac Michael Grimes Jay Kulick Bob Haggerty Andrea Curtis Cameras Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Shawn Harkins Songs "Welcome to the Big Blue House" Music and Lyrics by Bill Obrecht and Peter Lurye "Under Your Blanket" Music and Lyrics by Brian Woodbury "Brush Brush Bree" Music and Lyrics by Brian Woodbury "Go to Bed, Sleepy Head" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye & Mitchell Kriegman "The Goodbye Song" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye Music Score by Julian Harris Rob Curto Peter Lurye Model by Peter Wallach Mike Sullivan Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MCMXCVII Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits Category:Volume 8 Credits